


Robin the Matchmaker

by angstkingsfanfic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove is His Own Warning, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Disaster Robin Buckley, Love at First Sight, Matchmaker Robin Buckley, Matchmaking, POV Steve Harrington, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve Harrington-centric, Wingman Robin Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: Watch Steve Harrington fall in love with Y/n Hopper
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Robin the Matchmaker

Steve Harrington, at one point, was a lady’s man. That was until Nancy Wheeler came along and shattered his heart. Now, as he works at Scoops Ahoy, he tries and fails miserably to get a girlfriend. Though he’s not really trying to get any of those girls to go out with him at the end of the day. No, he has his heart set on a particular girl. One that he probably can’t have. 

* * *

1\. He first met Y/n Hopper last year around Halloween. Billy Hargrove had his eye on her, and it seemed for a while that she had her heart set on the Californian. Steve first properly saw her when she came storming into the gym during a practice basketball game. “Hargrove!” Her tone was scolding hot. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She was clearly pissed about something or other, but the sight of her made Steve drop the basketball he had been holding. 

She had on a simple jeans and t-shirt outfit with an oversized leather jacket resting on her shoulders. Steve wasn’t sure why, but the fact that it clearly belonged to Billy made his blood boil. She was a year younger than him, but even so, he had no idea how he had never noticed her before.

“What can I do for you, gorgeous?” He sauntered over to her. 

“You can wipe that smirk off your smug ass face, for starters.” Her throat was coated in fire.

Billy actually seemed a little nervous. “What’s going on?”

“I saw how you treated Max this morning. Do it again, and I will leave your ass so fast you won’t even know where I went.”

He scoffed. He made a ‘tsk’ sound with his tongue. “She’s just a shitty little kid.”

Y/n pulled the leather jacket off of her shoulders and shoved it into Billy’s chest. “Bye, Billy.”

Billy laughed as she turned away and started toward the door. “Whatever. She’ll be back. They always are.”

But she never did go back to Billy. 

2\. The next time Steve saw Y/n was at the junkyard. Two of Dustin’s friends, Lucas and the aforementioned Max, met up with the odd duo to help catch Dart. The two kids came over the hill, followed by Y/n. Steve’s heart skipped a beat, and he spent all afternoon by her side. The more he got to know her, the more he could feel himself falling in love with her, but he didn’t let himself get too close. He was still with Nancy, after all.

When night fell, and the demodog showed up. Steve could feel Y/n’s anxiety. She didn’t know half of what was going on, but she knew enough to be scared. Steve had his bat resting on one shoulder. With his free hand, he gently grabbed one of hers. “It’s going to be okay. Promise.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” She asked. She squeezed Steve’s hand.

“Because I’m Steve Harrington, and we’ve got this!” He winked at her as he tossed Dustin his lighter. “Be ready.”

When Steve ran back into the bus, Y/n grabbed him and hugged him tightly. It was only for a brief moment, but it made Steve’s heart jump. He could get used to that feeling.

3\. When Hopper found out where she had been, he wasn’t pleased. She had gone over to Billy’s house to talk to him about Max, and it ended with a verbal fight. She was leaving when the kids were and offered them a ride when she saw them biking down the road. That’s how she ended up in the junkyard and in the arms of Steve Harrington. 

Hopper wasn’t happy with either of his daughters that night, but he kissed Y/n on the forehead and gave her a tight hug before leaving with El for the lab. Y/n stayed behind with Steve and the kids; she was armed with a gun. 

She sided with Steve, wanting to keep the kids safe. They were going to wait to hear back from the adults. That was until the car rolled up outside. Y/n told Steve and the kids to wait inside. She set the gun down on the kitchen table. She went to greet Billy alone. 

“What are you doing here, Doll?” He asked. The smell of smoke filled Y/n’s lungs. 

“My family friend had an emergency. What are you doing here, Hargrove?” His eyes trailed up and down her body. Steve watched carefully through the window. Dustin noticed his fists were clenched.

“I’m looking for my little sister. A little birdy told me she was here.” Y/n opened the driver’s door of his car. 

“Well, she’s not. So why don’t you continue your search at the arcade or something? I’m sure you’ll find her.” Billy slammed the car door shut and trapped her between him and the car. The smell of smoke was now almost suffocating. 

“Don’t lie to me, gorgeous.” His voice was low. His face was close to her ear. The tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. 

“Hey! Get your hands off of her, Hargrove!” Steve ran out into the yard as Billy moved one of his arms. Y/n moved quickly to get behind Steve. Steve looked at the girl tucked under his arm; she clung to the material of his jacket. His heart melted. “You okay?”

She nodded. “Am I dreaming, or is that you, Harrington?” They both turned their attention back to Billy. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Don’t cream your pants.”

“What are you doing here, amigo?”

“Should be asking you that same question… Amigo.”

Billy pursed his lips. “Let me rephrase that question. What are you doing here with  _ her _ ?”

4\. Cut to Steve, getting punched again and again by Billy. He was barely conscious. “Hey, Jackass!” Y/n’s voice cut through the thick air like a knife through butter. “Get the hell off of him!” 

Billy laughed. “What? Do you think-” He and Steve both heard the safety click. 

“Off. Now.”

Billy stood up and put both of his hands up. “Alright! Alright. Christ put that thing down.” Y/n didn’t move. Steve was breathing hard. His body was beginning to shut down. As Y/n lowered the gun, Max stuck a syringe in Billy’s neck. 

“You little shit! What did you do?” Billy fell on the floor next to Steve. Y/n let Max have her moment. Y/n ran over to Steve and gently kneeled beside him. He was barely awake, but he felt her fingertips brush over the wounds on his face. He couldn’t stay awake anymore, and everything faded to black.

5\. Steve really thought it was a nightmare when he woke up to Y/n driving his car toward the pumpkin patch, but it wasn’t. He pulled it together and did his best to keep everyone safe. He was a great babysitter, after all. The look on her face when it was over was worth it, worth every minute of terror. 

* * *

Now, it’s many months later. It’s summertime, and everyone is out of school. Y/n should be starting her senior year in a month, and Steve should be off to college, but only one of those things was happening. Steve wasn’t going off to college. He was working in an ice cream shop with a stupid uniform, trying to pick up girls he didn’t care about. 

Dustin had just gotten back from camp and was talking with Robin while he cleans up a spill. Dustin sighed, glancing over at Steve before looking back at Robin. “Sure, he’s a dork, but I don’t think that’s the reason he’s not getting any dates.” Dustin’s words confused Robin.

“What do you mean?”

“He has a crush, but he’s too much of a wuss to do anything about it.”

Steve caught wind of the conversation, he huffed. “I do not have a crush, and I am not a wuss.”

“Yes, you do, and you are. You’ve been friends with her for so long. It’s obvious she likes you. Just ask her out already.”

“No, Dustin.”

“Steve! Just do it! Y/n is hopelessly in love with you, and you are just too dense to notice!”

“Shut up, Shithead!”

Robin cocked her eyebrow. “Y/n, huh? So that’s her name.”

“Speaking of Y/n.” Steve followed Dustin’s line of vision. Steve smiled brightly when he sees her face in the crowd out in the mall. He sends her a small wave. She waves back, walking toward the store. 

“Dustin, Steve… can you um… go do something in the back for a second? I want to talk to Y/n for a minute. I’ll never be able to properly introduce myself with you two clowns around.”

Steve about to protest, but Robin winks towards Dustin, who gets the message. He drags an annoyed Steve into the back room. “What the hell, Dustin?”

“Just shut up and listen!” Dustin whisper-yelled. He and Steve move close to the closed window panel. 

“Hey, Y/n! My name’s Robin. I work with Steve here.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Robin! Could I see Steve for a minute?” The sweetness in her voice made him want to scream.

“Yeah, I’ll get him from the back in a sec, but I actually had a question for you.”

“Oh! What is it?”

“Would you go out on a date with him? He really likes you, but he’s too awkward to ask.”

Steve freaked out, but Dustin made him stay put. “Yeah… I’d love to.”

Steve pushed the sliding window open. “Really?!”

Y/n squeaked. “Oh, god, Steve! You heard that?”

Steve quickly came out of the backroom and hopped over the counter. “Listen, we don’t have to go out if you really don’t want to, but what Robin said was true. I really do like you a lot, and I totally get if you don’t-”

Y/n grabbed Steve's cheeks and kissed him. It was quick, but Steve’s entire felt like it was going to explode. “I like you a lot to Steve. Maybe pick me up at seven? We can go to dinner?” 

He nodded. “Yeah… Yeah, that would be great.”


End file.
